Die Wahrheit (Asylum-Serie)
Englische Version: The Truth (Asylum Series) ---- Diese Verfolgungsjagd hat einen gewissen Reiz, den Spaß am Spiel selbst. Ob du gewinnst oder verlierst, du spielst immer weiter, Zug um Zug, voller Energie und Tatendrang. Beim Spielen hat man dieses Gefühl, dass es so wichtig ist, dass keine andere Tätigkeit da wirklich herankommt. Das Spiel ist das Spiel – aber jetzt ist es vorbei und ich muss zugeben, ich vermisse dieses Gefühl. Obwohl, über die schreckliche Wahrheit zu verfügen – sie zu besitzen und hochzuhalten wie eine Trophäe – die Wahrheit kann dieses Gefühl fast ersetzen. Ich habe gewonnen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, auf der Zielgeraden zu sein, schon, als ich mich von meiner Einbildung, die Patienten wären ausgebrochen, erholte. Ich begriff, dass ich noch einige sehr gute Karten auf der Hand hatte. Mein unbekannter Gegenspieler hatte irgendwo Fehler gemacht und überließ mir viel zu oft die Führung. Der erste: Das Mädchen, dem ich während meiner Halluzinationsphase geholfen hatte, war nirgendwo zu finden. Ihr Zimmer war leer und ihre Akte weg. Niemand aus dem Personal konnte sich an sie erinnern und ich hatte einigen von ihnen geglaubt. Es schien ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass eine alte Krankenschwester wie Mabel Teil einer so umfassenden und dunklen Verschwörung war. Ihr Hauptinteresse galt in der Regel der nächsten Folge ihrer Seifenoper. Aber ich hatte über das Mädchen geschrieben. Ich hatte den Text auf meinem Computer und im Internet. Ich hatte niemandem gesagt, dass ich über die Patienten schrieb – ich wäre sonst aus verständlichen Gründen sofort gefeuert worden. Ich hatte den Text und meine Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen waren verfänglich, wie ich aus eigener Erfahrung gelernt hatte, aber der Text war immer noch da. Ich hatte mir die Patienten noch mal einzeln vorgenommen und nach Unstimmigkeiten abgeklopft. Es konnte ja auch sein, dass ich in meiner Halluzination nicht gemerkt hatte, wie das Mädchen nach draußen flüchtete – das bewies jedenfalls gar nichts – aber während meiner Episode hatte ich gesehen, wie ein Patient einen anderen aufgeschlitzt hatte und wie dessen Lunge gegen meinen Schuh geschlittert war. Der Ermordete war auch nicht aufzufinden. An diesem Punkt hatte ich mehrere mögliche Hypothesen bezüglich meines Gegners, über die ich nachdenken konnte. Ein guter – aber nicht perfekter – Fall wäre gewesen, dass irgendwo in diesem Geflecht aus Eigentümern, Finanzkaufleuten und Anteilseignern hinter dieser Einrichtung ein ruchloses Unternehmen eine Agenda verfolgte, welche die Patienten und ihre verschiedenen Geistesstörungen zum Gegenstand hatte. Wahrscheinlich bestand dieses Vorhaben darin, schädliche Meme heranzuzüchten und zu kultivieren; Ideen, die sorgfältig dafür konstruiert waren, sich in den Köpfen jener Personen festzusetzen, die mit ihnen in Kontakt kamen, und dafür, sich weiterzuverbreiten und zu zerstören. Das wäre eine neue Waffe, welche die Kriegsführung für immer verändern würde. Ihr oberster Agent wäre der Chefarzt und viel von meiner Paranoia, den Halluzinationen und den Inkonsistenzen wäre durch Drogen in meinen Schmerzmitteln erklärbar gewesen, sodass man mich aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen und diskreditieren konnte, sobald ich diese Agenda aufdecken würde. Das Hauptproblem an dieser Theorie war, dass sich niemand an das Mädchen erinnern konnte. Vielleicht logen einige, vielleicht hatte Mabel einfach nur recht selten mit ihm zu tun, vielleicht war es einigen auch nicht wichtig, sich an Patienten erinnern zu können – aber dass gleich alle betroffen waren? Das fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Während Starkregen aufs Dach trommelte und das Gebäude mit seinem Rhythmus erfüllte, wanderte ich durch die Hallen und nahm alles genau unter die Lupe. Ich fragte die ansprechbaren Patienten, ob sie sich an das Mädchen erinnern konnten – und sie taten es. Die einzigen Personen, die von ihr wussten, waren also die Patienten und ich. Ich hatte die äußerst starke Vermutung, dass dieses Detail sehr wichtig war. Nein, die Firmentheorie ging nicht auf. Das Donnergrollen draußen steigerte meine Anspannung. Es gab noch andere Erklärungen. Ich hätte auch ein Patient sein können, jedenfalls waren die Anzeichen nicht an mir verloren gegangen. Claire hatte hier ebenfalls gearbeitet und ich glaube, der Chefarzt hatte eine Ahnung, dass sie nicht im Gleichgewicht war – aber ihr Wahnsinn war harmlos für die meisten Leute. Meine verbundene Hand hatte heute morgen irgendwann furchtbar zu jucken begonnen und unterfütterte meine Strategiefindung mit wachsendem Ärger. Ich habe viel Zeit mit den Ursprüngen von Erinnerung und Wahnsinn verbracht. Ich hatte nichts, mit dem ich beweisen konnte, dass ich nicht eine Art angestellter Patient war, der mit der Einbildung eines normalen Lebens außerhalb dieser Mauern herumlief. Alles, was ich hatte, war das Gefühl, die Sonne schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen zu haben und der aufziehende Sturm draußen machte mir sogar diesen Luxus unerreichbar. Alle Erinnerungen, auf die ich zurückgreifen konnte, hatten keine andere Grundlage als die Unantastbarkeit, die ich ihnen zugestand. Ich fragte mich, ob das überhaupt eine Rolle spielte und wohin mich die Logik wohl führen mochte. Sie würde wohl rückwärts führen, zurück zu den Umständen, unter denen diese Situation entstanden war. Jemand wie Claire oder jemand wie ich – möglicherweise – wurde eingesetzt, um auf die anderen Patienten aufzupassen. Das bedeutete eine bedenkliche Unterfinanzierung, so bedenklich, dass die moralischen und ethischen Grenzen längst neu gezogen oder sogar beseitigt worden waren. Es bedeutete eine Welt, die sich mit Leuten füllte und um Ressourcen kämpfte – eine dunkle, trostlose und schmerzhafte Realität für die menschliche Rasse. Das war ein Kampf ohne Gegner und daher ohne Sieg. Die Menschheit würde immer mehr leiden, solange die Bevölkerungszahl wuchs, und nur die Moral aufzuweichen würde Erlösung bringen. Was diese Theorie stärkte, waren die Geschichten jedes einzelnen Patienten hier. Der Druck und die Brutalität durch die Gesellschaft hatten sie alle in diese Richtung gedrängt – vielleicht war sogar die Gesellschaft selbst verrückt und diese armen Männer und Frauen waren vielmehr die glücklosen Opfer davon. Ich war anscheinend auf dem richtigen Weg – aber meine Geisteskrankheit setzte eine zerfallende Gesellschaft voraus, während ein Zerfall der Gesellschaft nicht unbedingt bedeutete, dass ich geisteskrank war. Auf diese Fährte stützten sich meine gesamten Untersuchungen, aber der Patient, den ich zuletzt befragt hatte, bot mir eine dritte Möglichkeit. Seine Geschichte handelte von Täuschung und Kontrolle und sie verstörte mich durch und durch. Ich war unterbrochen worden, als ich sie aufschrieb, und je mehr ich drüber nachdachte, umso besser schienen die einzelnen Teile zusammenzupassen. Eine kurze Spitze in der Intensität des Regens erinnerte mich an etwas – und dann traf es mich wie ein Schlag. Ich hatte seine Geschichte schon mal gelesen – im Internet. Seine Akte war von hier verschwunden – hatte sie jemand gelesen und hochgeladen? Oder hatte er es selbst getan, bevor er hier eingeliefert wurde? Das konnte wohl nur noch die Zeit sagen und ich beschloss, es dabei zu belassen. Es war das größere Gefüge, das von Bedeutung war. Langsam entwickelte ich eine breitere Auffassung der Realität. Falls der Knochengänger real war, bekämpfte er eine böse Macht auf breiter Front. War diese Macht jetzt auch mein Gegner? Was hatte sie vor, mit mir, dem Gebäude und den Patienten? Ich sah hier absolut keine Anzeichen einer äußeren Macht … Ich erinnere mich, wie ich dann erstarrte. Ich stand im Flur neben einem Fenster, durch das der herablaufende Regen ein Muster auf den Fußboden zeichnete, und hatte die Gewissheit, dass ich die Wahrheit am Rockzipfel gepackt hatte. Die Täuschungen waren der Beweis! Ich wurde in jede Richtung gelockt, aber nicht in die richtige. Außerstande, den riesigen Gedanken zu begreifen, der sich in meinem Kopf aufbaute, machte ich mich zum Zimmer des blinden Mädchens auf. Sie saß in einer anderen Ecke als vorher, schrieb aber noch. Als ich das Zimmer betrat, begann meine verbundene Hand wie zur Ablenkung zu jucken und meine Kopfschmerzen kehrten zurück. »Warum reden Sie nicht mit mir?«, fragte ich sie. »Ich dachte bisher, das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich so verrückt bin wie die anderen und es bloß nicht gemerkt habe – aber jetzt bin ich überzeugt, dass Sie wissen, was hier vor sich geht und sich selbst schützen wollen.« Der Stift ruhte auf dem Papier. »Wie können Sie so eine Frage stellen?« »Was soll das heißen? Soll ich überhaupt keine Fragen stellen können?« »Nicht diese …« Ich kniete mich neben ihr nieder: »Warum?« Sie betrachtete mich, ohne mich zu sehen. Meine Augen weiteten sich: »Sie reden mit niemandem, der …« Mit einem plötzlichen unwohlen Gefühl hob ich meine Hände an meine Schläfen und tastete vorsichtig die Haut hinter meinen Augen ab. Ich suchte nach irgendetwas Auffälligem … und fand es. Zwischen meiner brennenden Hand und den immer bohrenderen Kopfschmerzen erspürte ich … zwei Dinge, die sich widersprachen. Meine Schläfen waren weich, wie immer. Aus meinen Schläfen führten zwei merkwürdige, feine und krumme Fäden heraus, wie krumm gewachsene Äderchen. »Was zum Henker ist das?«, schnaufte ich und fuhr wegen des explodierenden Schmerzes in meinem Kopf zusammen: »Es ist da und doch nicht!« »Tut mir Leid …«, flüsterte sie. »Was ist das, was ist das!?«, schrie ich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, während sich der Schmerz zu einem Crescendo steigerte und drohte, mich bewusstlos zu machen. Ich kämpfte mit meiner Atmung, meine Sicht flimmerte und war fleckig. »Wie … viele … haben … das?« Ihre Lippe bebte, als sie mir zuhörte: »Alle, außer den anderen Patienten …« Voller Adrenalin und rein aus Willenskraft stolperte ich aus ihrem Zimmer und rannte in den Not-OP. Ich drückte die Tür auf, brach vor lauter Schmerz fast zusammen und hetzte zu den Werkzeugen. Ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel und kämpfte gegen den blendenden Schmerz und die verschwommene Sicht. Die kleinen Erhöhungen waren deutlich zu sehen, wie sie von den Augen über die Schläfen zum Hinterkopf führten, einer Lobotomienarbe gleich. Ich schnitt mit einem Skalpell in meine Schläfe. Blut floss heraus, aber ich ignorierte es, sondern griff vorsichtig mit einer Pinzette nach dem fremden Gewebe. Meine Sicht flackerte schwarz und weiß. Ich gab nicht auf. Ich zog am fremden Gewebe und schrie vor Qual, während ich aufpasste, nicht umzukippen. Langsam, unerträglich langsam zog ich eine lange Faser heraus. Als sie im eisernen Griff der Pinzette aus meiner blutenden Schläfe hing, wusste ich, das war es. Sie gehörte dazu. Ich war vom Unmöglichen ausgegangen und ich hatte Recht. Der Schmerz ließ sofort nach, als ich das faserartige Gewebe so dicht an meiner Haut abschnitt wie ich konnte. Es war immer noch was drin, nahe am Auge und auf der anderen Seite meines Kopfes, aber das war ein Anfang. Ich hob sie hoch und versuchte zu begreifen, was ich da sah. Es sah aus wie Nervengewebe – strähnig, schwimmhäutig, aus winzigen Fasern – und das war es, was das blinde Mädchen gemeint hat, als sie bei ihrer Aufnahme sagte, sie würde mit niemandem reden, der Nervenfasern in den Schläfen hatte. Aber sie war schon seit Jahren hier! Ich wiederholte das Prozedere an der anderen Seite. Mein Kopfschmerz war noch nicht ganz weg, aber ich fühlte mich bekräftigt und erleichtert. War es das? War ich frei? Und wofür waren diese Nervenfasern? Eine Art Parasit oder eine Infektion? Von alleine konnten mich diese Fasern nicht kontrollieren; für eine komplexe Interaktion mit dem Gehirn reichten sie nicht aus. Sie sahen eher nach Sehnerv aus; das war sensorisches Gewebe, um – die Sinne zu täuschen? Das ergab irgendwie Sinn. Diese Fasern waren mit meinen Augen, Ohren und vielleicht sogar durch den Sehnerv direkt mit dem Gehirn verbunden und konnten meinen Sinnen alles Mögliche unterjubeln, vielleicht konnten sie sogar Erinnerungen manipulieren. Sie hatte gesagt, ich hätte eigentlich nicht in der Lage sein sollen, diese Frage zu stellen – wie viel Kontrolle übten diese Fasern für gewöhnlich aus? Und warum konnte ich sie entdecken und sogar entfernen? Ich will ehrlich sein, ich war an diesem Moment nahe dran, weinend zusammenzubrechen, einerseits wegen meiner plötzlichen Freiheit und Bestätigung, andererseits wegen der implizierten totalen Dominanz, der ich so lang unterworfen war – möglicherweise jahrelang. Was mich vom Zusammenbruch abhielt, war die Vermutung, dass diese Fasern Signale von woanders empfingen. Der Gegenspieler! Nach dem Aufräumen drehte ich eine schnelle und verstohlene Runde durch die Flure. Mabel lächelte mich an und drehte sich dann weg – eine leichte Erhebung war an der Seite ihres Kopfes festzustellen. Sie war infiziert. Ich ging weiter, sah mich um – sie alle waren infiziert. Ich zog mich in den Not-OP zurück, als meine Kopfschmerzen wieder stärker wurden. Ich sah in den Spiegel und beobachtete voller Schrecken meine Schläfen dabei, als sie sich buchstäblich anhoben, während sich die Nervenfasern in ihnen regenerierten. Ich kann mich noch an einen Lacher erinnern. Ich lachte laut auf, herzhaft, dunkel und aus dem Bauch heraus. Das war zu viel. Das Zeug wuchs wieder nach, wenn ich es rausschnitt, was zur Hölle sollte ich jetzt tun? Mein Lachen erstarb, als mein Fachwissen die Antwort lieferte. Während ich meine Hände und OP-Handschuhe desinfizierte, bereitete ich mich auf etwas ziemlich Wahnsinniges vor – und ich hatte mir, töricht wie ich früher war, selbst versprochen, dass ich diese Linie nicht überschreiten würde. Jetzt bereitete ich mehrere Spiegel vor. Ich nahm keine Schmerzmittel, weil ich meine Fähigkeiten als Amateurchirurg nicht beeinträchtigen wollte. Schwer atmend und berstend vor Adrenalin setzte ich ein Trennungswerkzeug zwischen meine Augenlider und drückte sie damit auseinander. Ich stählte mich und … … das Auge kam leichter heraus als gedacht. Nur drei, vier Zentimeter, sodass Zug auf dem Sehnerv war – starr vor Unbehagen und wegen des Schmerzes, der schlimmer war als ich mir jemals hätte vorstellen können, hob ich das Skalpell und schnitt die fremden Nervenfasern ab. Fünf Atemzüge, zehn, zwanzig – ich ließ mir so viel Zeit wie ich konnte, als ich die Verbindungen an ihrem Sockel durchtrennte. Meine Instinkte wehrten sich unaufhörlich in meinem Kopf – ich konnte sehen, wie mein Auge aus dem Kopf hing und das Bündel aus Adern und Nerven, an dem es angeschlossen war – aber ich kämpfte gegen die Panik an. Ich zog den Rest der Faser seitlich aus der Augenhöhle, was auch sehr leicht ging, dann war ich fertig. Ich nahm das Auge vorsichtig zwischen die behandschuhten Finger und setzte es wieder ein. Ich nahm mir fünf Minuten, um mich zu beruhigen, testete mein Auge – und machte mich dann ans nächste. Als ich auch mit diesem fertig war, waren meine Kopfschmerzen weg. Die Nervenfasern wuchsen nicht mehr nach, ich hatte sie alle erwischt. Die nächste Stunde lag ich im Raum, genoss meine Freiheit, dachte nach und wurde ruhig … Woher kamen diese Fasern? Da war unbestreitbar ein Wille hinter dieser ständigen Irreführung, aber von wem? Und welcher? Täuschung hätte bei den Sklaven des Knochengängers nichts bewirkt, sie kannten die Hintergründe ihrer Taten nicht, sie folgten nur seinen Befehlen unter einer Todesdrohung … Und die Patienten hatten die Fasern nicht – warum? Plötzlich kam die Erleuchtung, das war wohl auch der Grund, den die restliche Gesellschaft hatte: Einschluss. Die Leute hier waren gefährlich und ihre Geistesstörungen noch viel mehr. Vielleicht hatten all diese Erklärungen eine gemeinsame Wurzel: Die Welt war dunkel und trostlos, wachsender Überbevölkerung ausgesetzt, wie mein Mentor gesagt hatte. Sie entwickelte aus den schieren Zahlen und Wahrscheinlichkeiten zunehmend virulente und gefährliche Geisteskrankheiten. Und vielleicht hatte diese andere Macht, die die Menschen mit Nervenfasern angesteckt hatte und sie zur Ablenkung benutzte – der nächste Schritt war offensichtlich. Ich würde nicht wollen, dass meine Nervenfasern an einem Gehirn voller Täuschungen und virulenten Ideen hingen. Und auch nicht, dass sich diese Ideen durch ein Netzwerk aus mit Nevenfasern verbundenen Sklaven verbreiteten – und sie infizierte, ruinierte, zerstörte – und sie möglicherweise auch befreite. Ich war drauf und dran, meinen Verstand zu verlieren. Ich wusste es damals mit ziemlicher Sicherheit. Die Schmerzmittel, die Erschöpfung, die Besessenheit – ich hatte die Einbildungen anderer Patienten an mich herangelassen, ihre Ideen als zunehmend wahr betrachtet und hier war ich – frei. Deswegen konnte ich jetzt die Nervenfasern sehen, wie sie meinen Schädel umwickelten, wie sie mich bei jedem meiner Schritte bekämpften. Das war wirklich ironisch, der Arzt, der zum Patienten wird mit seinem anwachsenden Wahnsinn. Aber meine Geschichten standen im Internet. Seine Geschichte, die des männlichen Patienten, der sich sein eigenen Augen ausgestochen hatte – sie war auch im Internet. Wie konnte der Gegenspieler zulassen, dass so etwas vorkam und sich verbreitete? War das der selbe Gedanke, der auch die Patienten hier einschloss und unter Kontrolle hielt? War die Idee selbst der Fluch für das Kontrollnetzwerk? Es konnte die Ideen nicht auseinander halten, sie nicht erkennen, ohne sie zu verstehen – und infiziert zu werden. Ich lachte lange, alleine in diesem Raum, als sich die nächsten logischen Schritte zunehmend quasi von selbst gingen. Gegen eine Idee kann man sich nicht wehren. Ich ging als neuer Mann zurück auf den Flur. Ich war frei und es gab nichts, was der Gegenspieler noch tun konnte. Er konnte mich nicht länger bekämpfen, nicht länger an mich denken. Ich durfte für ihn nicht existieren, denn wenn er das zugab, würde das bedeuten, dass er über mich nachdachte, mich verstand und dann selbst infiziert wurde. Ich hatte die dunkle und schöne Ahnung, dass sich die Nervenfasern von selbst zurückgezogen hätten, hätte ich mich noch ein klein wenig weiter in den Wahnsinn hinabgelassen. »Was haben Sie sich da angetan?«, schrie der Chefarzt, als er mich unten im Flur bemerkte. Ich hörte ihn nach Krankenpflegern verlangen, aber Donner übertönte seinen ersten Ruf. Ich rannte. Das Schloss des Seitenausgangs war repariert worden – verdammt! Um von meiner Flucht abzulenken, schloss ich jede Patientenzimmertür auf, an der ich vorbeikam. Ich hörte, wie sich die Pfleger in der Nähe organisierten. Einem plötzlichen Einfall folgend, den ich hatte, als ich den Elektroverteilerraum passierte, legte ich die Sicherungsschalter um und alle Lichter gingen aus. Als ich zurück in den Flur kam, wo ich mich in der Dunkelheit und den rotierenden roten Leuchten merkwürdig zuhause fühlte, waren die einzigen Geräusche das vom Regen, der gegen das Dach trommelte, und der gelegentliche Donner. Komisch – ich hatte mir das in der vorherigen Nacht so vorgestellt – oder auch nicht vorgestellt. Aber dieses Mal regnete es. Ich holte mein Laptop aus dem Bereitschaftsraum, steckte es über die Schulter in seine Tasche und zog meinen weißen Kittel aus. Ich stopfte so viele Snacks wie ich konnte aus dem Automaten in meinen Rucksack und nahm mir vor, das zerbrochene Glas und die geklauten Snacks irgendwann zu bezahlen. Schreie und Grunzen erfüllten die wechselnde Dunkelheit. Ich konnte die Angestellten rufen hören, als sie versuchten, sich zusammenzufinden. Patienten murmelten und jemand schrie vor Schmerz. Ich lächelte, als ich durch die Dunkelheit schlich. Die Verwirrung war perfekt. Donner ließ das Gebäude erbeben, als ich den Hauptausgang erreichte. Die Eingangshalle war leer, weil alle mit den ausgebüxten Patienten beschäftigt waren – ich war frei. »Warte!«, rief jemand, als ich meine Hand auf die Tür legte. Der Regen prasselte von außen dagegen. »Tu das nicht!« Es war mein Mentor. »Ich hab deine Aktionen so gut verfolgt wie ich konnte«, erklärte er besorgt: »Dass wir diesen Patienten im hintersten Flügel eingesperrt haben, damit er möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit bekommt – dafür haben haben wir einen Grund! Weißt du noch, was ich dir gesagt habe?« Ich starrte zu ihm zurück, drauf und dran, durch die Tür zu stürmen, aber abwartend, was er zu sagen hatte. »Seine Psychose, sie hat dich infiziert!«, rief er über die Schreie aus den hinteren Fluren hinweg, »Und ich weiß, dass Wahnsinn für dich Entscheidungssache ist. Entscheide dich, hier zu bleiben, als Mitglied des Personals und des echten Lebens!« Ich drehte mich um. »Was ist für dich hinter dieser Tür?«, fragte er laut, »Was wirst du tun? Weglaufen, dich vor der Gesellschaft verstecken und Leuten aus irgendwelchen für dich glaubhaften Gründen wehtun?« Seine Argumentation und Nachdrücklichkeit ergab Sinn – sehr gut sogar. Ich zögerte. War ich wirklich so weit gegangen? Was, wenn ich diese Realität akzeptierte? Egal, ob irgendeine Entität versuchte, mich abzulenken oder nicht, das Leben war … nett genug, oder? Das war der Moment. Ich fühlte es. Wenn ich durch diese Tür ging, war ich de facto irre, jedenfalls im Vergleich zu der Realität, die die Gesellschaft für sich akzeptierte. Hier war ich einer von ihnen, ein Mitglied des Personals, akzeptiert und normal … Das ergab zu viel Sinn, es war zu perfekt. »Du bist es!«, schrie ich, als ich es begriff. Im roten Licht schüttelte er verwirrt den Kopf – ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich der Gegenspieler aus der Deckung wagte, nur weil ich herausgefunden hatte, dass er durch meinen Mentor sprach – nein, seine Körperreaktion war perfekt, täuschend echt. Donner grollte, ich stürmte in den Regen und rannte um mein Leben. Ab jetzt wird das Leben ein bisschen härter werden, schätze ich. Ich bin außerhalb der Realität, die sich die Gesellschaft konstruiert hat – aber sie kann mich nicht mehr beachten, an mich denken, ohne sich selbst zu gefährden. Ich habe die Freiheit, mich zum Großteil unentdeckt und ignoriert unter ihnen zu bewegen. Ich denke, ich werde meinen Namen ändern, mir eine Arbeit suchen, einfach eine normale Fassade aufbauen und aus der Deckung heraus operieren. Es muss mich ignorieren, also sind die einzigen, die ich täuschen muss, andere Menschen. Es kann meine Ideen nicht aufhalten, die ich als der Virus, der sie sind, in die Welt entlasse. Wir werden alle getäuscht, jeder einzelne von uns. Ich sah den wirklichen Zustand der Welt, sobald der Regen aufhörte. Ich sah, was wirklich mit uns passiert ist. Ich stand auf einem Hügel außerhalb der Stadt, als die Wolken auseinander gingen und die Sonne mir endlich die lang ersehnte Erleichterung brachte. Ich hatte Anzeichen der Wahrheit gesehen, als ich durch den Regen rannte, aber die Dunkelheit und das Wasser verschleierten die Ausmaße. Ich stand oben und sah auf die Stadt hinunter. Gewächse ragten zwischen den Gebäuden, Straßenlaternen und Bäumen in die Höhe, dicke, seilige Fasern – Nervenfasern. Sie befielen fast alles und wickelten sich um die Zivilisationsprodukte wie eine Würgepflanze. Ich verstand dann blitzartig: dieses Ding, dieser Befall erstreckte sich über mindestens … Nerven, Neuronen, Gehirne, verbunden, in die Irre geführt, ein mit dem Internet vergleichbares Netzwerk – die Entität mag als Idee begonnen haben oder als Mem oder irgendwo als Mutation und verbreitete sich von dort – jetzt war es ein riesiger Parasit der Menschheit. Ich konnte seinen früheren Einfluss auf mich fühlen, jetzt, wo er von mir weg war, und ich verstand, was er wollte. Mehr. Es will mehr Menschen, mehr Gehirne, mehr Stress, mehr Konsum. Es liebt Koffein. Es liebt Stimulanzien jeder Art, aber vor allem Koffein. Es will, dass man mehr trinkt, mehr isst. Es will, dass man konsumiert und reproduziert, als ob es die Menschheit zu irgendeinem düsteren, unbekannten Ziel führen würde … während der Druck, den es erzeugt – die Bedürfnisse der Menschen, die in die Extreme getragen werden – Horden von Leuten unter sich begräbt. Sei es das eigene Körperbild oder die Verzweiflung, arm auf der Straße zu leben, oder finanzielle Sklaverei wegen massiver Schulden oder das Bedürfnis nach Zuneigung oder – in meinem Fall – das grundlegende Bedürfnis, glauben zu können, dass das Leiden kein normales Fundament des Lebens ist – was immer euer Stress, eure Schwäche ist, sie zermahlt eine zunehmende Anzahl von Leuten und drängt sie über ihre Grenzen von Willen und Vernunft, egal ob es die Gesellschaft ist oder wir selbst, und wir sind alle ersetzbar. Aber heute ist der erste Tag des Widerstands. Ich poste diesen Text aus dem Gratis-WLAN eines Coffee-Shops und lächle Passanten an. Der Gegenspieler kann nichts gegen mich ausrichten und alle anderen sind mit ihren persönlichen Kämpfen mit den Extremen der Gesellschaft und dem wachsenden Druck beschäftigt. Sie sind alle zu gestresst, um zu bemerken, dass jemand wie ich – jemand, der nach ihren Maßstäben wahnsinnig ist – unter ihnen sitzt. Nach diesem Post werde ich auch von hier verschwinden und niemand wird etwas mitbekommen. Aber keine Angst, dies ist jetzt mein Lebenswerk. Ich habe mein Skalpell und mein anderes Werkzeug mitgenommen. Ich werde euch finden und euch alle befreien – ein Paar Augen auf einmal. ---- Von Matt Dymerski ← Die Flucht (Asylum-Serie) Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tagebuch Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit